A new and distinct cultivar xe2x80x98Malusquestxe2x80x99 is a flowering crabapple tree (Malusxc3x97domestica) which originated as a seedling from a cross of Malus xe2x80x98Jewelcolexe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) as the seed parent with Malusxc3x97xe2x80x98Prairiefirexe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) as the pollen parent. Malus xe2x80x98Jewelcolexe2x80x99 was selected by William D. Collins of Circleville, Ohio. Malus xe2x80x98Prairiefirexe2x80x99 was developed by Dr. Daniel F. Dayton, Department of Horticulture, University of Illinois, Urbana. This cross was made on May 1, 1984 in a field of crabapple trees located at 2100 N. Preble County Line Road, West Alexandria, Ohio. The new cultivar of the present invention initially was designated xe2x80x98RJ-PR-87xe2x80x99.
The new and distinct cultivar of Malusxc3x97domestica plant possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(A) Flowers borne in clusters from deep red buds that open to a soft pink flower during the extended blooming period;
(B) Attractive dark green glossy foliage and smooth attractive cherry-like bark with a slight sheen,
(C) Abundant production of clusters of very firm, small, glossy, bright to dark red fruits that persist and remain glossy and ornamental into February of the following year, with minimal shrinking or shriveling;
(D) Exhibits resistance to destructive diseases of Malus, including apple scab, apple mildew, fireblight, and cedar-apple rust;
(E) Forms a desirable compact, upright, pyramidal-spreading tree habit, having a sturdy trunk bearing well-spaced, well-arranged branches that diverge from the trunk at wide angles;
(F) Exhibits good winter hardiness, being undamaged and productive after winters reaching at least to a very cold 30 degrees below zero Celsius; and
(G) Disease resistance and heavy productivity of attractive flowers and fruits as well as attractive plant habit, exhibits exceptional merit for planting as a landscape ornamental and for wildlife.
The new cultivar is named xe2x80x98Malusquestxe2x80x99 and consistently bears an abundance of small glossy bright to dark reddish-maroon fruits which persist through late winter. Comparison against susceptible flowering crabapple varieties planted in close proximity demonstrated that the new cultivar exhibits: 1) good resistance to apple scab disease caused by Venturia inequalis (Cke.) Wint.; 2) moderate resistance to fire blight disease caused by Erwinia amylovora (Burr.) Winslow; 3) good resistance to powdery mildew caused by Podosphaera leucotricha (Ell. and Ev.) Salm.; and 4) resistance to cedar-apple rust caused by Gymnosporangium juniperi-virginianea (Schw).
Flowering begins in early-season, five days earlier than either of the parent cultivars, usually late April in Dayton, Ohio, depending on the variations in degree days each season. Flowering occurs in clusters of up to seven single pink flowers borne both on spurs and in leaf axils on the current-year""s growth. The axillary flowers develop later than those on the spurs, extending the flowering period up to a week longer. During peak bloom, the masses of flowers are exceptionally fragrant. The fragrance is a pleasing sweet aromatic perfume.
After selection, the new cultivar was asexually propagated by budding on MIII and domestica rootstocks. Such asexual propagation was first carved out at 11140 Milton-Carlisle Road, New Carlisle, Ohio during August, 1995. On the budded trees, the scions have retained the definitive characteristics after propagation. Two year budded plants often set flowers and fruit while less than 90 cm. in height. The typical upward to slightly horizontal branching habit is evident at an early age.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be readily distinguished from each of its parents and all other previously-known cultivars in view of the combination of characteristics described herein. For instance, the flowers of the xe2x80x98Jewelcolexe2x80x99 cultivar are pure white unlike the bright rose changing to lighter pink of the new cultivar, and the flowers of the xe2x80x98Prairiefirexe2x80x99 cultivar are bright crimson red. The fruit of the xe2x80x98Prairiefirexe2x80x99 cultivar tends to be soft and to drop shortly after the first frost and is not well retained on the tree as is the firm fruit of the new cultivar. Also, the foliage of the xe2x80x98Prairiefirexe2x80x99 cultivar is of a dissimilar red-maroon coloration that ages to reddish-green unlike the deep green foliage coloration of the new cultivar.